Patent Literature 1 discloses an information provision system to enable guidance of actually popular facilities. In this information provision system, even though a user does not designate a reference facility, a search is conducted to search for a facility at which the number of visitors is larger than a previously set threshold value. Then, the search results are rearranged in accordance with a predetermined condition such as the number of visitors, and displayed on a display unit. This suppresses the user's labor to extract candidates of visiting destination facilities, and enables guidance to actually popular facilities.
However, the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is merely displaying facility information on several facilities satisfying predetermined conditions among facilities at which the number of visitors is large. When the user actually visits one of these facilities and the facility does not suit the user's actual preferences, the travel ends in vain.